PegasusMask
PegasusMask is a honorable, justice-seeking Nocturne that is a member of the Flamingo Squadron, he's used by Potato Personality PegasusMask is a an upbeat, determined, heroic young man, who wants to show his abilities to the world, no matter where or what, this mentality has also driven him into trouble repeated times, like when he almost got ganged on by a group of Shadelinqs in a restaurant, but deep inside, he's good-hearted and gentle. Asides that, he's somewhat oblivious and easy to charm, as he easily develops a crush on SwanMask, yet was too dense to realize IbisMask may have had a thing for him in the first place. PegasusMask, seems to value manners and respect over everything, going as far as to cover for OrcaMask's lack of manners at a sushi bar, and believes family values are a sacred thing, which is why he keeps reminiscing on his late mother with respect and solemnity. PegasusMask also has a more laid-back side to himself, but even when he's relaxing, he has to take care of his friends, in case of an ambush, leading to him becoming the one having to drag his friends out of whatever fun they're having, and instead, becoming the killjoy of the team. He genuinely cares for everyone he considers an ally, and doesn't want to see them suffer, which is why he'll go any length to protect his friends. Perhaps his biggest strength however his his determination to find good in most souls, which is why he refuses to kill unless that soul is too corrupted to be saved, and he's directly threatened, if not, PegasusMask refuses to kill by every mean possible, instead trying to persuade his enemies into realizing their mistakes and redeeming themselves by passing to the good side, which is how he met his two closest friends: KitsuneMask and DracoMask. History Backstory PegasusMask was born in Kagoshima, Japan, to the late Nocturne Heroine AlicornMask, who he lived with for eleven years, being raised with ideals and manners, he learned martial arts on his own, as his mother allowed him this hobbies, which they didn't interrupt with his school schedule, PegasusMask had a nice childhood and puberty, until he lost his mother, AlicornMask succumbed to a mysterious disease, which ended up costing her life, in her last breath, she told Pegasus that she'd always look up for him, causing Pegasus to get himself up from the sadness and grief this caused him. PegasusMask then left home, decided to become a hero so he could velate and protect those in need, like his mother was on her last moments... Debut: Pegasus Fantasy! After getting their lardy selves back into action, OrcaMask and BaleenMask swam up to Kagoshima, Japan, now full-fledged members of the Flamingo Squadron. Before anything though, they decided to go for some sushi, this is when they were ambushed by some rogue Shadelinqs which tried to take down Flamingo, powerless due to the Brotherhood having stolen his Flamingo Belt. This is when PegasusMask arrived, having followed the Shadelinqs' every step after he overheard a plan of assassination, he broke into the bar, dealt a few punches...and was almost subdued, he managed to get up and join the team clean the floor with these rogue imps. Introductions were made, and PegasusMask eagerly joined the cause to retrieve the Flamingo Belt and Ika Sticker, now feeling his life had a purpose once again. The Incredible Shrinking Nocturnes! The Doctor is In! PegasusMask, alongside IkaMask, were both unaffected by a surprise ambush by the mysterious PeucoMask with one of MushroomMask's biological spore-weapons, while the other four started shrinking at an alarming pace, PegasusMask realized this, and, heeding the ideas of CondorMask, boarded a plane to Austria, where they met up with TardigradeMask, who managed to revert the effects before the four shrunk to oblivion. All or Nothing! Coming to a Close with the Nightmare Five! Using the technology of TardigradeMask's laboratories, and having been joined by the daughter of the AD Duo, the intelligent and elegant SwanMask, the group managed to track down KumoMask and MushroomMask, and give them chase, after a short fight which included PegasusMask putting his abilities to the test, they managed to retrieve both the Flamingo Belt and the Ika Sticker, PegasusMask decided to start training under the former heroes OrcaMask and BaleenMask's custody, and to this day, he keeps at it. Las Vegas Deathtrap! After these events, FlamingoMask and Co. caught wind that the legendary RainbowMask was living in Las Vegas, this meant that they could access a veteran hero for aid, PegasusMask decided to go, alongside Flamingo, in case things got dangerous, they met the enigmatic VixenMask, who left them set for a trap consisting on brainwashing RainbowMask to do the Brotherhood's bidding, and them not being any the wiser, however, with the passing of time, our heroes caught wind and confronted her, before being intercepted by a brainwashed RainbowMask, as well as DoradoMask and PeucoMask, the fight was long, but Pegasus and Flamingo freed RainbowMask, DoradoMask and PeucoMask were defeated, and VixenMask decided to retreat, before things went against her. Killing Time! During the Crystal Skulls Arc, PegasusMask was a prominent ally of CerberusMask and Co. striking a good friendship with CoyoteMask. However, the group was far from a peaceful adventure, as they found themselves at crossfire with the Monster Nocturnes that were attacking London, where the remaining 13th Crystal Skull was being kept. PegasusMask, ever the eager to impart justice, stood his ground and decided to fight until his last breath. Even when the stakes were high, in a 6 VS 6 with SpringHeelMask, SquarefootMask, GlamisMask, GrendelMask, TiddalikMask, and SilbonMask, PegasusMask would not forfeit, and he'd keep giving a battle worth remembering to the Brotherhood, causing them to have to fold back the six Monsters, and prepare another counterattack, now with more severe measures, this meant sending in NemeanMask, the strongest out of the Other Monsters... The back then inexperienced aspiring hero fared well against NemeanMask, even when he felt he was at a disadvantage, but even when NemeanMask had him by the ropes, PegasusMask refused to kill him, instead, searching ways to stall him, and eventually force him into Shadow Manifesting, PegasusMask's burning will came through in the end, allowing the team to sleep another night. Everyone Deserves Redemption! NemeanMask's Legacy! The Monsters however, were not through with this, and several days later, sent NemeanMask once more, bitter from his defeat, accompanied by the most lethal of the Monsters, KitsuneMask, a cold-hearted assassin known for her murder prowesses, and the right hand of SkullMask: CatoblepasMask, to retrieve the last Crystal Skull, and take that Pegasus out of the picture once and for all. PegasusMask was intercepted by the trio, alongside CoyoteMask, the battle went on, with CoyoteMask calling in for backup, which meant CerberusMask, BunnyMask, and CrocMask came to the rescue, PegasusMask however, was locked in combat with KitsuneMask, even when she was aiming for his vital points, he refused to kill her, sensing her Mana, which was mostly pure, for a Brotherhood of Nocturnes member, this was an absolute rarity. Eventually, KitsuneMask was finally defeated, and begged to be killed, as the Brotherhood would not tolerate her failing again, not after the GegeneesMask incident, PegasusMask however, refused, and, alongside CoyoteMask, helped her up, telling her that if the Brotherhood was so cruel to her, she could join them, and would be treated as an equal, not as a toy, KitsuneMask, extatic, joined the team, before NemeanMask and CatoblepasMask attacked the trio. NemeanMask gave a good fight, blaming PegasusMask for his first defeat, and being hell-bent on finishing him this evening, in front of all of London, PegasusMask however, kept fighting back, sensing NemeanMask's aura, which also was extremely pure, for a Brotherhood of Nocturnes member. NemeanMask wailed down on PegasusMask for a while, almost defeating him and was about to deliver the blow that would end the aspiring hero, with his Nemean Claws, however PegasusMask had one last gambit. PegasusMask gathered what little mana he had left, and performed a powerful Mana-imbued punch to NemeanMask's gut, sending him flying towards a highly-electrical fence, adding more damage to him. PegasusMask then delivered the Pegasus Fantasy against NemeanMask, punching a hole through his chest and mortally wounding him. With PegasusMask victorious...NemeanMask then congratulated him. NemeanMask told PegasusMask, KitsuneMask and CoyoteMask his true story, he was once a human and was a gladiator back in the olden days, but ancient settlers from U95 took over Sparta, despite all of his efforts, his kingdom, his people, and his family were all destroyed, except for him, who instead was turned into a Nocturne and given an immortal curse that would never be lifted unless he were to lose a fight to the death. NemeanMask thanked PegasusMask for freeing him from the eternal agony he was put on, and the curse off was lifted off of him, he claimed PegasusMask was a champion and deemed him as a worthy opponent. NemeanMask then transferred some of his power to PegasusMask in the form of the Golden Claw Gauntlets, and then finally died in PegasusMask's arms. As he died, he then transformed into his original human form and then faded away. The End of the Crystal Skulls Fed from all these failures, SkullMask himself launched an all-out offensive, and went in himself leading the charge, to retrieve the final Crystal Skull, an act in which he would succeed, and use its power to transform into his Ultimate State, PegasusMask did not falter, even at this moment, aiding the heroes, and especially SaberMask once he showed up. Here, PegasusMask's involvement was fairly minor, but he did help turn the tide and eventually overpower Ultimate SkullMask, destroying the Crystal Skulls once and for all. With his job done, PegasusMask left England with the rest of the Squadron, plus KitsuneMask, bidding farewell and the best of luck to CerberusMask's team. The Lava Phantom At Honolulu, Hawaii, PegasusMask and the rest of the Flamingo Squadron were called in because of a giant flame creature showing up at night, and wreaking havoc. The team encountered the seeming creature, which was an old friend of them, the towering MoaiMask, the battle was long, but the group managed to defeat the Nocturn Titan. Days later, the group finally found the supposed Lava Phantom, and they were astonished that it was not only a Nocturne Titan, but a female Nocturne Titan. Another long battle ensued, and LavaMask was knocked out by them, which lead to her capture alongside MoaiMask. Following this victory, the team was greeted by the Governor of Hawaii, Joseph Gula, who wanted to keep the creature for the people of Hawaii to see, so he could make good money out of it (but actually, keep them for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes so they could continue their plan). A repeat of VixenMask's story ensued, where DoradoMask managed to fool our heroes for long, with his faux-governor disguise, but eventually, his plan would come crumbling down... I May Fall! DoradoMask's Last Stand! Upon his true identity being revealed, DoradoMask finally confronted our heroes, in an ambush, helped by VixenMask's minions, the Mafia Shadelinqs, during the battle, PegasusMask was badly battered, and FlamingoMask and KitsuneMask were turned into statues by DoradoMask's Ecstasy of Gold. This battle was a lost one, PegasusMask had died, and FlamingoMask and KitsuneMask were turned into statues...all was lost... Until a mysterious figure manifested, the ancient sage called MandrillMask, who managed to hold his own against DoradoMask, and rescue the duo. After being healed, FlamingoMask returned to fight DoradoMask, and eventually overpowered him, ending the Golden Manipulator's life, after his mask was destroyed. With DoradoMask finally dead, FlamingoMask channeled his Adarna form and resurrected PegasusMask, bringing him back to full health, and allowing to help take down the newly awoken LavaMask and MoaiMask, sending the duo crashing into the ocean, with his duty done, PegasusMask and the rest of the Flamingo Squadron left. He Comes! BoogeyMask is Here! It didn't take long however, for PegasusMask to find himself once again in battle aganist the Brotherhood, after learning several teenagers had been found dead on a forest in the northern United States, near the border with Canada, PegasusMask, FlamingoMask, and KitsuneMask decided to go investigate, before being ambushed by several....icons of horror? ...it's strange but yes, the team was intercepted by the likes of Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Fredy Krueger, Chucky, the Predator, a Xenomorph...even the Terminator!. PegasusMask was confused as to what was going on, until the one behind it all introduced himself: BoogeyMask. Depsite what PegasusMask expected, BoogeyMask didn't tell him anything about what he was going to the team and instead he preferred to make it all sudden, once outnumbered, BoogeyMask didn't kill them, no, that would've been too boring. Rather he simply knocked them out unconscious...leading them into BoogeyMasks's Dream Realm instead. Throughout the entire ordeal, BoogeyMask forced the trio into several dream rooms, the first one involving them having to try to find a way out of a blood flooding room before they would drown, and getting past through an entire graveyard of past souls, most of which enemies of years past. BoogeyMask however, knew the team's worst fears, and from here on out, would exploit them, starting with PegasusMask, his biggest fear was an unwinnable battle, and BoogeyMask chose the Battle of Thermopylae to intimitade him, with his army of Spartan-themed clones. PegasusMask decided to fight, defiantly, refusing to lose, even though they eventually did end up being defeated. The trio then was transported into another room, where FlamingoMask, PegasusMask and KitsuneMask found themselves to be turned into children locked down in a dark basement area. BoogeyMask showed from beneath the floor and began to intimidate them by beating them hard. Refusing to lose, the trio still fought back. BoogeyMask smacked PegasusMask across the head, sending him crashing to the wall, and then began to choke FlamingoMask, before then KitsuneMask came out of nowhere and drove one of her kunai through BoogeyMask's eyes, harming him, PegasusMask then gave him a kick which blew all of his teeth off of his mouth, and forced him to regenerate. After he healed his wounds, BoogeyMask lost all his patience and slammed down the floor, shooting the three into space. BoogeyMask meanwhile ran away, taking the real KitsuneMask with him and dropping the now aged back to normal FlamingoMask and PegasusMask on a gas station, in the middle of nowhere. PegasusMask and FlamingoMask figured this was still a dream, and as such, KitsuneMask must've been nearby, PegasusMask suggested looking for the one place BoogeyMask would hide an entrance. After much searching, our heroes eventually found what looked like the outline of a door on the sand, and decided to open it, the duo fell down, and crashed into another room, where BoogeyMask was torturing KitsuneMask with her own fears, PegasusMask and FlamingoMask arrived by crash landing, and then gave BoogeyMask a beating to fear. FlamingoMask and PegasusMask combined their techniques to finally anihilate BoogeyMask. Before he died though, BoogeyMask ripped off his head and threw it at the trio as a last-ditch effort, causing the entire dream realm to explode. As our heroes woke back up in the forest, surrounded by the corpses of horror movie icons, they headed off and headed back into town, where their troubles with BoogeyMask were finally over....or so they thought... The Pino Saga Back at Canada, our heroes were informed of more problems, with several children disappearing seemingly out of thin air... TBA All-Out Monster Attack! TBA FlamingoMask Vs CatMask! TBA Powers and Abilities * Nemean Scales: 'Heeding the advice given from an enigmatic figure which visited PegasusMask and OrcaMask in a training session, PegasusMask merged the arm bracelets that were the Pegasus Scales, with NemeanMask's parting gift, the Golden Claw Gauntlets, creating the Nemean Scales, two golden gauntlets and shoulder guards which resemble a Gladiator's armor, they allow him to furthermore harness his Mana-based abilities. * '''Blade of Chrysaor: '''PegasusMask's secondary weapon, this sword belonged to the legendary AlicornMask, PegasusMask's late mother, and was given to him, alongside the scabbard it came with, by his master OrcaMask, who was given the sword and scabbard combination by a cloaked figure. The sword itself is made out of shimmering steel which is Mana-sensitive, PegasusMask can harness his Mana through it, allowing him to deliver fatal slashes. * '''Pegasus Flurry: '''PegasusMask delivers ten swift kicks at Mach 1 speed, this attack can be comboed into other of his attacks, allowing for several consecutive kicks. * '''Pegasus Blades: '''By channeling his Mana, PegasusMask is capable of bringing out two dagger-length blades of Mana from his wrists, he uses this technique to employ some piercing moves. ** '''Pegasus Drill: '''With his Wings and Blades ready, PegasusMask flies back and starts spinning at its opponent, moving at a considerable speed and pushing back his opponent with him, this attack is prone to leaving him dizzy though. * '''Nemean Soul: '''After merging his Pegasus Scales and the Golden Claw Gauntlets, NemeanMask's Mana was awoken, allowing PegasusMask to create a Mana silhouette of NemeanMask, this spirit, named the Nemean Soul, allows PegasusMask to turn a battle where he's seemingly alone, into one where he has an ally, to activate it, PegasusMask shouts "'NemeanMask! Lend me your Power!", and crosses his Scales once more. ** 'Nemean Claw: '''PegasusMask swings down his arms, and the Nemean Soul replicates, creating powerful, golden Mana slashes which can cut through metal. ** '''Nemean Slash: '''PegasusMask brings out his Blade of Chrysaor and the Nemean Soul's claws grow longer and sharper, Pegasus then gives a swing, and the Nemean Soul replicates, allowing him to cleanly cut through his enemies. ** '''Nemean Guard: '''PegasusMask crosses his scales, and the Nemean Soul manifests in front of him, creating a barrier capable of withstanding some good damage. * '''Pegasus Comets: '''PegasusMask crosses his Scales, and fires several Mana blasts at rapid-fire speed, allowing him to swiftly retaliate from any oncoming beam. * '''Pegasus Stream: '''A beam technique, gathering Mana, PegasusMask crosses his arms in a L shape, and shoots a beam of pure Mana at his enemies, causing a painful explosion for them. * '''Pegasus Fantasy: '''With his Wings deployed, PegasusMask soars to the skies, and engulfs himself in Mana, delivering a single, but powerful Mana-imbued punch, this attack is his strongest move, and he seldom uses it due to this and that it both depletes him of Mana and causes him damage. * '''Martial Art Knowledge: '''PegasusMask became a black belt in Shotokan Karate at age 17, he uses his knowledge in these fine arts to impart justice amongst those who wrong the world. * '''Flight: '''Gathering his Mana, PegasusMask can generate a pair of wings to take off to the skies. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Contrary to what it may seem, his attacks are Mana-based, not Light-based, and light can still cause him considerable damage. * '''Mana Consumption: '''Because of his Mana levels, he can use his Pegasus Stream just so many times, and his Pegasus Fantasy only once, therefore, if stalled enough, PegasusMask eventually'll run out of Mana, and have to recur to his karate skills. * '''Soul Damage: '''If the Nemean Soul takes too much damage, it will dissipate, and PegasusMask will suffer any injury it may have suffered, furthermore needing him being agile with his attacks * '''Impulsivity: '''PegasusMask is extremely pure and honorable in some extents, which leads to him not making grays, and instead sticking to black and white, which leads to him being easily provoked into attacks and getting a faceful of damage. Trivia * PegasusMask is the first heroic Nocturne to be used by StrongestPotato. * PegasusMask is based on the Pegasus, of Greek Mythology, the noble steed of countless Greek heroes. ** He's also based in Shonen Protagonists, with him being idealist and having a good-hearted nature. ** Shonen-wise, however, it's '''CLEARLY '''obvious that PegasusMask is based on Seiya Pegasus, the protagonist of the Shonen Jump series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Seiya ''Saint Seiya]. with Mana being a stand-in for the series' staple combat energy: Cosmos. *** On top of that, his finisher's named after the original Saint Seiya opening: Pegasus Fantasy, one of Potato's favourite OPs. **** Pegasus Fantasy is also PegasusMask's theme. * His pre-battle catchphrase: "I shall be the one to judge!" is lifted from Jotaro Kujo, the protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's third part: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stardust_Crusaders Stardust Crusaders]. ** Coincidentally, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's first two parts had an energy similar to Cosmos, called Hamon/Ripple, and the first part of JoJo had a good-hearted gentle protagonist who strived to become a noble hero. * His finisher, the Pegasus Fantasy, is also based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F-Zero#Anime F-Zero: GP Legend] iteration of the Falcon Punch. ** Originally, the Pegasus Stream was gonna be his finisher, and was gonna be named the Pegasus Fantasy, until Potato decided to pay homage to F-Zero. * His "Pegasus Comets" technique is based on Dragon Ball's Ki Blasts, a technique which shoots projectiles at rapid-fire speed. * His Pegasus Drill attack is based on the Digimon Adventure iteration of WarGreymon's Brave Tornado, used to finish off MetalSeadramon and to break through his Ultimate Stream. * The Blade of Chrysaor is named after Chrysaor, Pegasus' brother after Poseidon had a one-night stand with Medusa, he was often depicted with a golden sword, similar to the sword PegasusMask wields. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Martial Artists